A Traitor Among Us
by CharacterDevelopmentIsKey
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a confused young adolescent who hides a secret relationship with muggle-born Justin Finch-Fletchley. With pureblood values to uphold, a flirting Pansy and his father's constant judgment, how will Draco manage to navigate his relationship, especially when Justin wants to come out? AU. Inspired by Bare, a Pop Opera.
1. Epiphany

_Author A/N:_

_Hi to anyone reading this._

_This story is inspired by the musical Bare the Pop Rock Opera. If you haven't ever heard of it, I fully recommend checking it out._

_Each chapter is influenced by a song from Bare, but the _characterisation_ switches up a bit._

_This opening chapter is a bit of interpretive writing, so sorry in advance if you get super confused._

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Bare a Pop Rock Opera_

Chapter One: Epiphany

"Drop the act Draco." A voice hissed

"What?" Draco shot forward from his velvet black dining chair.

He was sat on a long table draped with fear and arrogance as death eaters took their seats. Everyone's face was hidden by spiked masks including that of the one belonging to his accuser. The voice was familiar, but yet he couldn't tell who it was.

The concealed figure removed its hood revealing cat-like pupils and slit nostrils. Voldermort.

The dark lord strode forward. He had authority over the whole room. Draco tightly blinked, hoping that he was just seeing things.

"There's a traitor among us Draco." Voldemort echoed.

Beat.

"And that traitor is you."

Hooded heads snapped to look at their traitor.

Instant panic spread from Draco's core to his toes and fingertips.

He had no time to comprehend what was happening as hands of shadows pulled his chair back and threw him onto the floor. Simultaneously, the surrounding furniture disappeared as bodies enclosed around him, allowing no room for an escape.

All Draco could see was the darkness of cloaks eloping him. The death eaters further trapped him, one stamp at a time. Forward. Forward. Forward.

Suddenly, just as he was beginning to think he was going to be flattened, a hand grabbed his platinum hair and yanked him up. What the hell.

A mask dropped on the floor.

"Impostors die alone."

Was that Crabbe? Why was he taking off his mask at a meeting?

Another mask smashed against the black marble flooring.

"Your blood is pure and you bathed in mud."

Pansy?

Knock

"No one follows the tarnished."

Goyle?

Draco's three fellow Slytherin members ascended towards him.

How did they know of Draco's shame? He hid it so well. He wore a mask of hate and gloves of despise. Everyone saw him as the Slytherin prince. Their leader. This was not the case anymore.

Three sets of hands clasped the back of Draco's neck and pulled him to his feet. Threads of silk held him down to the chair.

Whispers of traitor attacked Draco's ear.

But he didn't mean to be a traitor. He wasn't purposely conspiring against his blood pack. He tried to be the perfect pureblood. That's all he ever wanted. He urged Merlin to guide him away from being a disgrace; from having cravings of mud. Couldn't his fellow Slytherins see?

The controlled taping of a cane hitting wood alerted Draco away from his internal pleads.

"My Lord."

Every muscle in his back tensed by default.

A man with long silver hair and steeled silver eyes bowed towards the Dark Lord.

"Lucius." A hissed reply.

"If I could explain my son's weakness, my Lord?"

"Speak the truth Malfoy."

Draco tried to loosen from the chair to escape what was inevitably going to be harsh words, but it didn't work, the silk further tightened around his writs.

His father firmly stood clutching in cane in disguise.

"My Lord I tried my best to raise Draco in the purest of ways, but he was difficult. Always going against any teachings I taught him."

"Father?" Draco choked.

"For example on his eighth birthday, I brought Draco a training broom, in the hope that he would have the sense to play quidditch like any normal pureblood child. I trusted him to go outside and act like a real wizard. However, to my disgust I found him dancing around with the broom whilst the imbecile house-elves made up his little audience."

Flashbacks of this day slammed into Draco's view. He wasn't interested in the golden snitch abandoned on the floor, he just wanted to imagine he was in a ballroom showing off what he thought was talent. His small mind knew it was wrong, but he was drawn to the dance floor. Euphoria expelled out with every glide. But then a storm broke out.

"Luckily I caught him before he could further embarrass me. And let me tell you, my Lord, I didn't let this go unpunished. I tried my best to straighten him out." His father sneered.

The twitching pain still haunts Draco's body.

"Aw, what a ponce." Goyle taunted.

"No wonder you cared more about dancing than kissing at the Yule," Pansy stated as she seductively stroked her arm down towards Draco's dick. There was no response except an uncomfortable flinch. "A beautiful pureblood girl in your arms and you couldn't even act like you wanted her."

Of course, Draco didn't want Pansy. She doesn't have a personality. She hardly has ambition unless you count her endless desire for money and sex.

Lucius forced Pansy off of Draco's lap with the tip of his cane.

"I tried to be the best father to Draco, giving him so many opportunities in life, but he countlessly disappointed me. I handed him the great privilege of going to Durmstrang, to become an outstanding dark wizard. But no. That's not what the boy wanted. He sided with his Mummy to go to the muggle loving, ignorant institution of Hogwarts. He failed every test and task thrown his way."

Suddenly the silk holding Draco back released him. He rushed forward and kneeled before the Dark Lord. The death eaters created a ring around him.

"Lord, I am not worthy of your presence." Draco submissively spoke.

"You are weak my boy." Voldemort

"But you have to believe me, I am no traitor, I've tried, I've worked hard. Students are terrified of me, my Lord. I've taunted Harry Potter and each Mud blood, my lord." Draco pleaded.

"But that didn't stop your disgusting thoughts and your relationship with a Mud-blood."

Draco lost his breath. It was as clear as Trelawney's crystal ball that the death eaters knew.

"My Lord?" Draco stuttered in a confused tone.

"Not a torturing Draco." Voldemort condoned.

"I'd like to start with just a- If we could take a moment." Theodore Nott stepped forward. "If maybe we were silent, or we had spoken"

What was Theo talking about? Someone was being tortured? Surely it was him for being exposed and outed, but no one was sending a single hex his way.

"Father?" Draco moved to asked what was happening but he showed no sign of recognition and raised his wand.

"Pansy?" She also raised her wand in response.

"Crabbe?" Wand.

"Goyle?" Wand.

"Is it I, Lord? Is it I?" Draco screamed.

Suddenly the circle parted and a figure stepped forward.

The figure had dark back hair that slicked away from a soft olive-skinned face. Dark brown eyes sat above a pointed nose. Stripes of yellow and back were printed on a tie paired with a formal suit.

Justin.

"Crucio." All the death eaters wailed in Justin's direction.

"Justin!"

Chants of "Kill the mud blood" and screams of "Blood traitor" and "Queer!" filled the room, but it couldn't block out the sharp screams a young adolescent.

It felt like hours of Draco running from death eater to death eater, trying to make them stop and see sense, to punish him instead. It wasn't fair: Justin did nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault that Draco was a blood traitor and a faggot. It was his shame that was causing this to happen.

The chanting crescendoed.

Draco watched in horror as Voldemort raised his wand in the air and pointed it directly at Justin.

"AVA KAVA-"

"NO!" Draco screamed as he hit a hard surface.

His eyes flung open and he was met with the dark grey ceiling of the Slytherin boy common room.

What? Where were the death eaters, the Dark Lord, His father? Where was Justin?

The screams of his lover rang through his head, piercing every ligament of his body.

Draco let out a great sigh of relief. It was a dream. Well, a nightmare. His secret was still intact, no one knew that he was a homosexual covertly dating a Hufflepuff muggle-born. He was fine. Justin was still safe.

Further relief washed over Draco as he realised that he place a silencing charm around his bedside. Not a single roommate would have been able to hear his scream or fall out of his bed.

Draco had never had such a nightmare like that. It was almost like he was stuck in a contemporary dance that was never-ending. Irritation clasped over his heart. Why would his mind even think of that scenario? He has been so careful to keep up his act, throwing insults about and preaching blood purity.

It was clear that this nightmare's purpose was to warn Draco to keep his love unpublished.


	2. You and I

_A/N: Warning- implied child abuse_

Chapter 2: You and I

Justin Finch-Fletchley was no normal 16-year-old boy. For one he was a wizard, which caused hysteria in his muggle family. When they received an acceptance letter from Hogwarts school via an owl, his father's head nearly exploded. The vision was for his son was to go to Eton and work in Westminster, not to go to school his muggle eyes couldn't see. Then there was his mother who may have not been happy to hear he possessed powers but was supportive nonetheless. Justin was certain that this was why his parents divorced only a few months later.

But that wasn't the only strange thing about the boy, no, there was something that strayed him further from his father's perfect image- he would rather kiss a boy than any pretty, young lady.

But these dreams weren't fantasies he didn't touch, there was a perfect boy whom's impression could cause vibrations in his cells, conducting electricity. His boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Their first meeting was when Justin bumped into the blonde on platform 9 and 3/4, just before departing for their first year. In imbecility, he was quick to inform his new peer of his ignorance of the wizarding world and his parents' hostility toward the situation. Draco looked at him in repugnance before jostling past him. It was from that moment Justin knew he was gay.

However, it wasn't until 3rd year that Justin was able to defrost Draco's frozen heart.

After the hippogriff's- or 'the dirty git' as Draco called it- pre-execution escape, Justin found a wounded Draco Malfoy hiding in the corner of the greenhouse. All thoughts of tiding the place for his head of house escaped his mind as he embraced the broken boy. After all, he knew of such scars himself.

Since that day the boys applied all precious moments to sneak words in corridors and sleepless nights in the astronomy tower. It wasn't long before their hearts connected.

Still, it wasn't a steady flowing river. The boys constantly had to hide behind rocks and conceal themselves in moss.

Despite knowing this lifestyle was their best option, due to there being no open gay couples at Hogwarts and the blurred world in which they could be accepted, it was wrong after all, but there was a part of Justin that wanted him to be free; to not be wrapped; to no longer feel like he was living a lie. He wanted freedom.

These rebellious thoughts clouded his mind as he exited his cosy Hufflepuff common room and headed towards the great hall for breakfast.

Fellow 5th-year housemates were oblivious to the bubbles brewing inside of him. They were also naive to the fact he never took the preferred badger route to the great hall. Instead, he wandered off down flights of stairs into an abandoned third-year corridor. There he stood anxiously playing with his hands.

"Hey little badger, do you want a ride?" A soft voice whispered as its body tenderly made contact with Justin's.

The presence of the body ignited the candle of his soul. "No thank you, My mum said 'never talk to strangers.'"

"Well your mother is a muggle, what would she know?"

Draco felt a sensation in his upper arm.

"More than a pureblood supremest like yourself"

They both laughed.

"So a kiss is out of the question then?"

Justin felt his cheeks blush as Draco embraced him in his skinny arms and rested his soft hair on his chest. Feelings of a sprinting race bewtween butterflies in his stomach and his heart overwhelmed him. "Maybe I could look past it."

Heat sparked into the atmosphere as lips met lips, tongues smoothed past each other, breaths aligned. It was perfect. Kissing wasn't exactly innovative, they had their first kiss more than a year ago, but that didn't make it any less compelling.

After the sweet moment reached it corse, Justin pulled away. "We better make our way to breakfast."

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked as they headed down the corridor.

"I guess, are you?" Justin groaned, he was hoping for an exchange of more romantic words before they had to sneak down the corridor like ninjas.

"Hungry for you."

Now, that's what he was hoping for. Justin pressed his body up against Draco's, it felt like home, like the only safe thing in his life and this school.

However, they were ultimately separated as they entered the main corridor leading to the great hall. A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin and a Muggle-born and a Malfoy heir could not be seen being friendly to each other, let alone having their bodies touching.

Justin opted to linger slightly behind Draco, this way their connection was still present and they could play their game of creating taciturn, intimate moments with each other. It was not an easy task though.

As soon as they stepped out, many Slytherin students surrounded Draco, attempting to get his attention.

"Malfoy," Goyle shouted, "did you see Potter and his gang they were-"

"Malfoy," Crabbe interrupted, "you should have seen Umbridge flatten them, it was-"

"You're so much better than them Draco, they're-" Blaise added.

"I don't want to talk about Potty and his friends." Draco sneered, causing everyone to step back. They were quick to agree and praise him further.

Justin tried his best to contain his giggles. Draco Malfoy was one good actor. This persona his snake conveyed was just a performance, Draco was truly sweet and would never have anyone cower from him if it wasn't for the expectations weighing him down.

When no-one was watching, Draco swiftly shot his hand out for Justin to hold. This was their chance. Justin abruptly took his lover's hand which consented a forceful pull to behind a statue of Merlin.

Sacred seconds were vast before chaos would follow, so they used this moment to instantly lock lips.

Draco groaned as Justin pulled away. "We need to discuss something."

"Right now?" Draco smirked. The recklessness was so robust.

"Yeah, we-"

"Draco Malfoy is that you behind there?" A voice squealed.

"Wait a sec, Justin," Draco said as he moved out from behind the statue. "What do you want Pansy?"

"Did you receive my Owl, Drakey?"

Before Draco had the chance to be snarky, he was cut off by a determined Daphne Greengrass. "Hey Draco, have you got a date for Valentine yet?"

"How desperate Daphne." Pansy teased.

"Draco doesn't think I'm desperate!"

"Ladies!" Draco tried to interrupt their bickering, to no avail, they continued throwing digs and fighting for his affection, promptly leading to violent shoves and jolts

Justin looked from behind the statue. Why did Draco have to have so many bloody fans? It would be a miracle to be able to talk to him for more than 6 seconds in a public place.

Plumb fingers found themselves on Pansy's petite shoulders. "If you think Greengrass is desperate, you should look in the mirror."

"Seriously?" Pansy taunted, "What do you know about mirrors, Bulstrode, any you study explodes."

As Pansy started going off at Millicent and Daphne spat remarks, Draco backed slowly away and gestured to Justin to follow him.

The two walked a few metres before hastily entering an empty classroom.

"Thank Merlin Millicent saved me from those bitches." Draco panted.

Justin leaned against the wall and shrugged. "I guess."

Warmth rekindled through his body as Draco massaged his tensed shoulders, softly pushing him away from the bitter wall.

"What's up?"

Draco's easy reinsurance broke through Justin's flimsy barriers. "All those girls lust to touch you."

Draco sighed, stroking his creased eyebrows. "They only desire my wealth. I assure you, there's no competition."

"I know that."

Justin dramatically slid down the wall. It just was disgusting to have to watch people who were obviously more suited for Draco plant seeds in him. Although he had his friends in Hufflepuff, they didn't go to such extents to talk to him. Why would someone as powerful as Draco want someone like him?

Soft hands raised his sunken jaw. "Take one look at these silver eyes."

Justin responded, despite hesitation. Fortunately, he was met with a gentle gaze, a gaze that was specially reserved for his eyes and his eyes only. All the jealousy and concern evaporated. Draco was his and he was Draco's. He made sure to inform Draco of his revelation by treating him to a longing kiss.

Eventually, Draco pulled away and whispered, "I love you and always will."

Their hands enlaced.

"There was something you wanted to ask?" Draco pondered

"Oh yes… I was wondering and hear me out." Justin started, sweat saturated his hand. "I thought we could both attend the audition."

"Audition?" Draco huffed.

"Like try and get into the play that Dumbledore was yapping on about at dinner last night."

Suddenly, their hands both dropped. "The muggle play?" Draco spat.

"No! Did you not listen?" Justin pleaded "'Romeo and Juliet' was originally about rival wizard families before William Shakespeare reached out to a wider market and turned it into a muggle love story."

It was true, Shakespeare was a money-grabbing half-blood.

Draco stood in confusion about why his partner would request such a ludicrous idea. He couldn't be seen doing such activities. His father would _kill_ him. Was that not obvious?

The uncertainty Draco was excreting was visible. "It's not going to make you seem like a 'blood traitor' if that's what you're worried about. Many purebloods are going to audition, I overheard them"

That's not what the issue was. The problem lied in the fact that partaking in play was viewed as a trivial, weak sport in his family. Instead of being reasonable and explaining his worries, he opted to mutter, "I don't act."

"That's funny because I think we're the best act this school has ever seen."

Draco froze. Justin was shocked that he let that reply slip from his own mouth. However, he believed every word he said. "You know what I mean."

No argument could shake off the harsh truth. They sneaked around corridors, pretended to hate what each other supposedly stood for, acted like they hardly knew each other. To the naked eye, they were two separate people, but it wasn't real.

Draco's head snapped in the direction of the door as it was unwaveringly opened. Frantically, he pushed Justin up against the wall and grabbed hold of his arms in a seemingly aggressive manner. Although no pain was actually inflicted on his boyfriend, to anyone else it would look like a heated confrontation between a pureblood prince and a weak-minded muggle-born.

Draco put on the best intimidating voice he could muster, "How dare someone of your calibre think you can bump into me and not apologise! You should be grateful that I am so forgiving."

Justin quickly caught on to what was happening. Ironic, right? At the moment they were discussing acting they both got thrown into a situation where they had to improvise a scene. By default, he followed suit and pretended to cower under Malfoy's grip.

Swishing drapes of black came into view. "And you should be lucky, Mr Malfoy, it wasn't another professor who just walked into the room," The nasal voice stated, "now, both you Mr Malfoy and you Mr Finch-Fletchely better end this pitiful display and make your presence known in the great hall, before I take any drastic measures."

"Yes Professor Snape." The young boys said in a submission.

Just as they were fleeing, Justin leaned over to Draco and whispered, "Think about what I said. Auditions take place at 6pm tonight in the astronomy tower."

Draco exhaled. Their special place.


	3. Role of a Lifetime

A/N:

This chapter was exciting for me to write as I love the song 'Role of a Lifetime' (all rights go to Bare the Pop Opera for that one) and was inspired to express what Justin must be feeling in his life.

The concept of the chapter is more on the eccentric side than the last, so do bear with me.

Key:

_Reading _

_**Writing**_

Chapter Three: Role of a lifetime

Eyes drooped, mouths inhaled countless air particles, heads dropped into arm cushions. There was no need to verbally voice how mundane today's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson was. Not that this wasn't the norm, Umbridge was not exactly known for provocative lessons.

Between rows and rows of snoozing, fifth years sat Justin Finch-Fletchley, who could not focus on the thousands of words that were laid out in front of him. Vivid thoughts of turbulence crowded his head, mainly consisting of thoughts about the boy he loved and the crime it has created.

_Avoiding conflict is crucial for maintaining a harmonious society. This is…_

_Avoiding conflict is crucial for…_

_Avoiding conflict…_

There was no use! How was he supposed to focus on reading when Romeo and Juliet were drawing him in, presenting the harsh realities of the life he lives?

Eventually, he accepted the fact he wouldn't be able to absorb any pointless material, so instead, he covertly reached into the biggest pocket of his cloak and removed a small notebook. This notebook was the only thing that could keep him sane in moments like these. Within its pages were paragraphs of emotions and words of expression.

He carefully examined his surroundings to ensure no one would catch him. Luckily everyone around him was either undergoing an obscure nap or, in the case of his pompous Ernie Macmillan, dramatically reading the textbook. Furthermore, Professor Umbridge was harmlessly perched at her desk, marking homework.

It was safe.

With a quick swish of his buried wand, Justin placed a charm on his notebook that would make it seem like he was writing notes if anyone was to peek at what he was writing. Maybe he spends more time with Draco than he realises, for he has started to show Slytherin trait of being sneaky.

Scratches of his quill satisfied his craving for comprehending the swirling images in his mind. He wrote an abstract sentence after sentence, each word relieving the built-up unease.

_**I feel like I am living in a timeless play where the storyline is pleasing everyone around me.**_

_**It's like with my father for example, where he has all these expectations and I try to follow his stage directions. It's pretending to be the straight, masculine son, who will be a politician, even if it's in a world he doesn't belong to. It's what makes everyone comfortable.**_

_**My mother says she loves me for who I am, but she doesn't even know who that is. She's never met me. I am exhausted from hiding from her.**_

_**The worst part is that my boyfriend is my fellow cast member, but he's the lead actor with more experience. Draco plays the perfect son, which is his biggest priority. It hurts him though. He never succeeds and the main critique throws hate constantly. I just wish he could see that it's not worth the pain. He should play his dream part, not his typecast.**_

_**I love Draco Malfoy so much. He's all I want in my life. But the role I'm playing with him is a fantasy. Constant sneaking around, hiding from everyone, playing from behind the curtain- all whilst painting on our best smiles.**_

_**Merlin, I need your help to understand how I can live a life where nothing is as it seems. I've spent days in silent fear and nights casting lonely spells, just hoping that one day when I wake up these feeling I'm having won't be there anymore. They'll disappear. I'll be straight, I'll be normal.**_

_**But I'm so confused because with Draco I feel complete; he makes all the hate I have for myself disappear and he makes it make sense. He's why I've accepted that I'm gay. However, we can't reveal this to the audience and we have to conceal the intense cloud that follows us.**_

_**I've learnt to play the straight man, my lines become routine, I never say what is authentic to me. Although Draco does the same thing, he yearns for it more.**_

_**Draco wants a submissive pureblooded wife who he can show off like some reward and an heir who can carry the Malfoy name. **_

_**But what role do I play, Draco? Am I here to take you away from a dark world or am I simply a rebellion against your father? Is the mud in my blood tainting you or am I here to hold your hand and help you navigate this maze where acceptance is vast?**_

_**It is an unswerving cycle of creating chaos. We run in circles, clinging on to the hope that our audience won't see us break character. **_

_**But what would happen if we weren't in the play anymore? The story ends and we show the world who we are. Would he still be there by my side? Will he realise that these feelings we have are never going to go away? Is there the possibility that he will hold my hand whilst we take our final bows?**_

_**The concept of finding the answers I seek is invisible to me. **_

_**All I can do is keep following him down corridors and disappear backstage. I love him. I don't want to lose him.**_

_**Inevitably, I'll reprise my role.**_


	4. Auditions

AN: Just a reminder that I don't own either Harry Potter, Bare the pop opera or Romeo and Juliet. Enjoy.

Chapter Four: Auditions

Hogwarts school had many towers. There was Ravenclaw Tower, where the creative and knowledgeable took refuge from the hype of the rest of the school; there was Gryffindor Tower where the brave and reckless party into the dusk and then there were the smaller, unthought-of points of the school like the North Tower, Clock Tower, Dark Tower and many more. However, there was one tower which was so prominent that no one could ever question its existence, not even the conspiring mind of Luna Lovegood. It is the tallest tower of all of Hogwarts, making even Hagrid look like an insignificant pea, existing directly above the opening castle doors- the Astronomy Tower.

On a normal day, the astronomy classroom room is home to telescopes that students utilised to broaden their knowledge of stars and planets, but on this stormy October day, the room was cleared with only a single chair placed at the back. Sat in that chair was an irked Professor McGonagall who looked ready to jinx anyone with her Fir wand.

Justin twiddled his fingers. He always felt nervous around the professor as he often found himself at the end of her wrath. As much as he would like to argue this was unjust, his frequent tardiness to her classes provided enough evidence that it was indeed fair.

He took a few deep breaths. In, out. In, out. He had to calm his nerves if he was going to be cast as a principle, which was his desire. 'Romeo and Juliet' held a special place in his heart. Before he knew he was a wizard, his mother enrolled him into a drama session because she thought he had an overactive imagination, his father wouldn't let him join a creative group though as he thought it had 'no educational purpose', therefore Justin attended 'Small Shakespeare Company' where they learnt about Shakespearean plays. He was always ecstatic when they worked on Romeo and Juliet because the intense love between the two title characters intrigued him. Then when he discovered it was actually a wizarding play, he knew he had to audition.

Looking around the room full of buzzing students, he felt a pant of hurt. Draco wasn't here to audition with him. So much for spending quality time together.

Scattered chatter was interrupted by a high pitched, Scottish voice.

"Can I have your attention please." Students straightened their ties and looked towards Professor McGonagall. "I am guessing everyone in this room is here to audition for this year's play. If you are not then you should leave immediately as we won't have time for moral support." At that point, some people waved goodbye to their friends and left immediately.

"Romeo and Juliet is not a play for the casual actor or actress, it is demanding and onerous, packed with old English and emotional turmoil."

"It's quite the story though professor." Hermione Granger interrupted, which was a surprise to no one.

"Very much so Miss Granger, but please do not interrupt me." The professor reprimanded.

"Sorry Professor."

"William Shakespeare may have mugglised the content in the version it is widely known as- but as all of you should know already, it was originally a wizarding play, imbedded with duels, potions and charms. I wish for this product to be the best play that Hogwarts has ever produced. Most students and professors only care about extra curriculum activities such as Quidditch or even Gobstones, but this year I wish for the arts to shine through the cracks and be taken seriously. Whoever is in the cast will have the responsibility to make this a reality. Is that clear to everyone?"

There was a mummer of confirmation throughout the room.

"Good, now let's get these auditions underway."

With a swish of her wand, chairs appeared around the circumference of the circular room. Each student sat down and awaited their turn. Justin sat near the back, hoping this would allow him to watch others audition and get a sense of the Professor's preferences.

Professor McGonagall elegantly sat on her chair and pulled out a clipboard from underneath it. "I will call each of your names in Alphabetical order and you will stand in centre stage and relay your monologue. Any questions?" Hermione Granger went to raise her hand. "No? Okay, let's begin." She slightly pushed her glasses up her pointed nose. "Hannah Abbot."

Justin's fellow Hufflepuff nervously stepped into the space in the classroom. Justin was unsure whether this would go well. She seemed so excited at breakfast to audition, but she always panicked in high-pressure situations. She started to mutter Juliet's monologue in Act Two, Scene Two, "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Her hands were trembling, but other than that she managed to keep a steady tone and didn't stumble over any lines. When she was finished Justin and the other Hufflepuff's gave her a big cheer, whilst the other houses gave a polite clap. A relieved smile spread on Hannah's faces she sat back down.

Next to Audition was Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, speaking the Friar's part in Act Three Scene Three, the language naturally spewed from his mouth. He was followed by a third-year Gryffindor called Freya Bop who Justin didn't recognise, she recited Shakespeare like it was a poem instead of dialogue, but displayed stage confidence.

"Millicent Bulstrode."

A brutish figure made her way to the audition space. As she went through, a few people leaned away from her so that she could fit through the slots between the chairs. Millicent retaliated by kicking their chairs on purpose on the way through including Pansy who folded forward and death glared. This made Justin giggle to himself.

When Millicent finally reached the space she started citing Juliet's monologue with both sass and clear intention. McGonagall seemed impressed as she used her quill to write notes on the matter. After she spoke the last words, Millicent curtsied and sat back down.

After that Crabbe and a few first and second years auditioned, but they were too young (or stupid in Crabbe's case) to have a grasp on the language. They often stumbled over the lines and one boy ended up saying a rude word on accident which caused Professor McGonagall to put her face in her hands.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley"

Justin quickly made his way towards the front. When he got there, he felt the judgemental eyes of the professor and students watch over him. He hesitated to start but was encouraged by a stern cough from McGonagall.

With that as his signal, he started to comfortably speak Romeos lovestruck words in Act One Scene Two, quoting many oxymorons on the way. It felt almost like he was just talking to himself about his infatuation with Draco. When he was finished he could tell a lot of the Slytherin's were shocked that he could recite it like it was naturally occurring. Professor McGonagall nodded her head as he sat down. This was the most positive reaction he has ever gotten from her.

"Hermione Granger."

The muggle-born jumped up out of her seat and strutted towards the front. Justin was expecting her to be perfect as always but was shocked when she started to overdramatically recount Juliet's monologue. He felt like he was watching a soap opera, a bad one at that. When she was done she seemed a big smile and returned to her seat. Gregory Goyle pissed out laughing despite everyone around him trying to get him to shut up.

"Mr Goyle I would expect with you coming up next you'd give more respect to your fellow auditionees." The professor retorted. This shut him up as he stumbled to the stage. He was followed by Daphne Greengrass and a couple of fourth-year students including Luna Lovegood. Then later Ernie McMillan and Steven Monk.

When it was Theodore Nott's turn, he comfortably took the role of Romeo and used his wand to cast small charms that reflected his love for Juliet. Justin was surprised that so many fifth-year Slytherin's were auditioning despite the room being full of half-bloods and muggle-borns.

After Nott was finished Pansy seductively put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back to his seat. As she started her interpretation of Juliet, Millicent audibly groaned, earning a sh from Hermione Granger. Justin had to admit as much as he hated Pansy for flirting with Draco, she did make a good Juliet and not just because of her pretty face.

The rest of the auditions went quite quickly with the younger years filling out the rest of the time. By the end of it, everyone was visably over having to hear another word of Shakespeare.

McGonagall stood up and swished her wand. It made a piercing whistle sound, which wasn't necessary as everyone was already silent.

"Well, at least I have a Romeo who's well-rehearsed. Then there's the rest of you, the show has got to be cursed. This play's a tragedy without a doubt. Now, are there any other fools here to prove my point further?"

As if by cue, Draco Malfoy smoothly paraded into the room. Everyone turned to look at him and he gave his infamous smirk in response. Some of the girls started to lightly giggle. Justin couldn't help but beam. He was here for him.

The professor sat back down and gestured for him to start.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls." Draco effortlessly delivered. "For stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do that dares love attempt. Thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Pansy joined.

"Alack there lies more peril in thine eyes."

Draco put his arm around her waist. Theo swiftly jumped up and stole Pansy off him.

"Twenty of their swords; thou but sweet." Theo expressed

"Am I proof against their-"

"Hate." Theo finished.

"Enough of that!" McGonagall barked, "I'll go make my decisions, be back in a few."

With that she left the room, leaving many nervous teens behind.

All the younger years started to stack the transfigured chairs whilst the fifth years were chatting at the front.

Justin took this opportunity to confront Draco.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Thought I could give it a shot."

Pudgy hands grabbed hold of Justin's solders and yanked him back. "Did a good job for someone who decided to audition last minute." Millicent declared.

"That was last minute?" Theodore Nott budged in, his yes forming slits.

Pansy rested her head on the young Malfoy's shoulder. "That was incredible Drakey."

"Unbelievable!" Daphne said as she linked her arm through Draco's.

He shrugged both of them off and made sure to return to his cold expression. "Anyone can act."

"Except Goyle." Crabbe chirped. Everyone laughed but Justin knew that they probably were all thinking that Crabbe did a lot worst than Goyle. "So how about going to a wizard rave Friday night?"

"Sounds good to me!" Pansy replied, flicking her silk brown her past her shoulder blade. "every fifth year in the cast should come. Like a bonding experience."

"You just want to bond in bed," Millicent muttered under her breath. Draco slightly shoved her.

"Perfect, we'll be there." Ernie had pushed his way past other students, dragging Hannah with him. He loped his arm around Justin "oh and this guy too."

"Even Mud-" Goyle started as he crossed his arms. Pansy lightly slapped him his bloated head.

"Who cares Goyle, we're going to be in a play with them, may as well be friendly." She pushed him back a little and stood in his place. "Anyone but Granger can come."

"I agree." Theo quickly added.

Justin was slightly confused by this; it was like all of a sudden blood status didn't matter to them. They made all of his first few years at Hogwarts hell, telling him he didn't belong there and now they're letting him in with open arms. But at that moment he shrugged it off.

"Cool. I'm in" Justin said shyly. He looked over to Draco, who's expression was still cold. Was he annoyed by this? Or was he just happy that they could spend more time together without the rest of Slytherin judging him? Justin couldn't tell, but he was certainly happy about it regardless of what his lover felt. Maybe, just maybe, his classmates would be happy with them dating too.

Another screeching whistle drew Justin away from his thoughts. Tension eloped the room as everyone turned towards the source of the noise. There stood Professor McGonagall.

"I've cast the show and there will be no drama about it." With a quick swish of her wand, parchment appeared in everyone's hands containing the cast list. Countless eyes scanned the page, trying to find their name.

_ROMEO AND JULIET CAST_

_EVERYONE WHO AUDITIONED WILL AT LEAST BE IN THE CHORUS._

_NAMED CHARACTERS:_

_SAMSON- VINCENT CRABBE _

_GREGORY- STEVEN MONK_

_ABRAHAM- GILLIAN GAMP_

_PETER/BALTHAZAR- ANTON VOLENT_

_FRIAR JOHN- HENRY GAMP_

_ESCALUS- HANNAH ABBOT_

_MONTAGUE- LAWSON MAYESO_

_LADY MONTAGUE- HERMIONE GRANGER_

_CAPULET- GREGORY GOYLE_

_LADY CAPULET- DAPHNE GREENGRASS_

_NURSE- MILLICENT BULLSTRODE_

_PARIS- LUNA LOVEGOOD_

_TYBALT- THEODORE NOTT_

_BENVOLIO- ERNIE MCMILLIAN _

_MERCUTIO- JUSTIN _

_FRIAR LAURENCE- TERRY BOOT_

_JULIET- PANSY PARKINSON_

_ROMEO- DRACO MALFOY_

Once everyone got over the initial casting shock, everyone began to discuss their thoughts on the matter. There was a mixture of responses. For instance, Theodore Nott courteously congratulated Draco and shook his hand, whereas Millicent loudly complained about her role as the nurse and glared at Pansy who was jumping for joy with Daphne as they were excited to play mother and daughter. Then there was Hermione Granger who was trying to persuade McGonagall to let her be Juliet's understudy.

Justin slid his shaky hand on top of Draco's and squeezed it slightly. "We're going to play best friends" he whispered, "Isn't that great?"

"Not here." Draco tilted his head slightly upwards as he walked away from Justin and toward Millicent who he swiftly dragged out of the room. The fact Justin couldn't have a little celebration, despite the overwhelming excitement, made his heart drop a little. He just wanted a moment with his boyfriend where they could act like they knew each other and were happy about being in a show together and more importantly- many scenes together.

But Justin understood that even though *nearly* everyone in Slytherin seemed chill with having muggle-borns in their cast, Draco still couldn't show any signs of emotion. After all, he was a Malfoy even if he was now also Romeo Montague.


	5. Plain Jane Fat Ass

Chapter Five: Plain Jane Fat Ass

Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode first met when they were eight years old at what Narcissa Malfoy called 'an Autumnal Social Gathering'. Before this event, the Malfoys and the Bulstrode's did not often cross paths, for the heads of the family did not see eye to eye on political views. But in an attempt to reunite two pure, sacred families, Narcissa invited the Bulstrode family to Malfoy Manor, along with the usual guests.

At the start of this event, a young Draco Malfoy was frantically trying to steady his shaking hands when a young Millicent Bulstrode waltzed up to him. He quickly straightened his back and extended his right hand out, expecting the young witch to firmly shake it. However, he received a swift slap, leaving a slight sting.

Draco altered his gaze to study the young girl before him, never before had he met someone who didn't follow traditional greeting courtesy. Rebellion excreted off of her pale skin. He felt like even talking to her was against the rules, but she was a guest, so it must have been safe.

"My mum doesn't like it when I do that, but I find it fun." The young witch joyfully offered. Draco was in shock, she hadn't introduced herself yet! That was definitely not allowed. He looked around to make sure his father wasn't in view. "Lighten up."

He turned his attention back to the girl. "You're supposed to tell me your name."

"Maybe I will later," she said rolling her eyes.

Draco thought at that moment that she must be absolutely insane. Rolling your eyes was disrespectful and thus had a consequence. Did she not know?

"Are you just going to stand there gaping at me?"

"My apologies-" Draco started by was swiftly slapped on the arm.

"None of that silliness." Her chubby hands grabbed at the wizard's silk robes and started pulling his weak figure towards the drinks table. "Let's go over there." Every word she said had a sense of authority to it, but not in a way that was cold and controlling like what he's known before, but in a rebellion aficionado way. It was like she was a part of him that was absent his whole life and at that moment that's what he needed.

It turned out that that feeling of need never went away. After the gathering, Millicent and Draco became very devoted friends, hiding from others at gatherings and writing to each other often complaining about their pureblood upbringings. Millicent was the only person in Draco's childhood that he could ever do that with. If he did it with anyone else it would just end in pain.

When Hogwarts came around, they grew closer, bitching about the other Slytherin's in their year and helping each other with endless scrolls of homework. Draco would also cover for the witch anytime she sent jinxes in Pansy and Daphne's direction.

Draco's father Lucius Malfoy was never thrilled about him spending countless time with a witch who's social standing wasn't exceedingly benefitting to a Malfoy, but that never cast a barrier between them, if anything it made their attachment authentic.

They never had any romantic sparks between them, but they formed a sacred bond which had identical warmth to brother and sister.

—

After the cast list was released Millicent Bulstrode was not happy, to say the least. She had to be dragged several times away from any person in her line of sight for her wand had sparks of fury that threaten to turn into an inferno at any minute.

Draco Malfoy was exhausted by the time they returned to the dungeon. Unfortunately, he had to drag the enraged witch down oodles of staircases and a myriad of corridors due to the situation of having a common room which was an elongated trek away from every single point of the castle. Not that he wasn't used to having to do this.

Once they finally reached the common room, Draco collapsed on his claimed silver armchair by the fire.

"I know you're angry Bulstrode. but you can't just throw Knee-Reversal Hexes at first years." Draco sighed.

"Well they shouldn't have been in our way," she mocked pouting her thin lips "and since when did you care about first years, are you getting soft?" She patted Draco's head, knowing his loath for the action.

"No." Draco spat, throwing her arm off of him "I just don't want to lose house-points."

This was a complete lie. He had a secret soft spot for first years; they were so innocent and harmless. It was like Justin's aura was resting inside of them.

Millicent threw her arms up in the air only to cross them afterwards. "No one saw."

"Yeah, but they could have. You didn't exactly hide it."

"Oh yeah and I guess anyone can see when a mammoth with a wand is trudging down the corridor." Millicent blew air and held her breath, increasing the size of her cheeks. With this, she banged on her belly and recreated stomping through a corridor.

Draco hated when she did this. Ever since they were younger the witch would twist every retort Draco made into being about her weight. He didn't even see the issue. Yeah, she wasn't as slim as someone like Pansy but she wasn't in any way obese. She was just Millicent Bulstrode and he wanted her to just be happy with the kick-ass girl she was.

"I didn't say that." He asserted.

"Yeah, but you meant it." She lied on the orderly carpet that laid at Draco's feet.

Draco lightly kicked her side, causing her to dramatically curl over and let out a theatrical gasp. This just made Draco go to kick her again, but before his foot could make contact she grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to the floor.

With that several Slytherin's in the common room slightly shook their heads and scorned at them. Draco quickly brushed himself off and sat back in his chair, acting with poise. Millicent rolled her dark brown eyes and leant against the front of the sofa that sat next to Draco's armchair.

"No wonder you got Romeo with that level of acting. Your Dad is going to be so proud." She mocked.

Draco slightly tensed and put his hands in his face. "I'm looking forward to that conversion."

Millicent lightly placed her hand on his bony thigh. "Don't forget to mention your dimwitted friend, who just wants to be fed. Nurse! Who knew? I thought for sure I'd get Muggle Number 8. Or Chunky spinster Number 3. Oh, wait that is my role."

Draco slapped her hand away again. "The nurse is a powerful witch."

"If you're using the word powerful to describe her body type you'd be correct." She jumped up and grabbed hold of the skin that coated her stomach. "Look, mounds of thick skin."

Tight hands wrapped around her wrists and yanked them away from her belly. "You're insane."

Draco turned around and was met with a stinging hex on the back of his neck. "Bloody hell!" He screamed. Once again they were given the nasty eye by surrounding snakes. This along with being in a play was not going to go down well if his father heard about it.

"Whoops, a drizzle of sweltering fat must have flung off of me." Millicent moaned.

That was the final straw. Not being able to listen to her bullshit any further, Draco dragged his friend out of the common room door and into an empty classroom. This way no snooping ears could catch hold of their conversion and he could relax knowing his father's well-positioned spies weren't taking notes on his flaws.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" He questioned.

"Why you such an overachiever?" She retorted back. After taking a couple of exaggerated steps she turned to him pointing. "Your father."

Draco copied her. "Your mother." Draco coughed slightly and put on a high pitched voice, imitating the perfectionist of Mrs Bulstrode. "Millicent dear, you'd be happier if you just had more friends, especially if they were female."

The witch retaliated by transfiguring a chair into a long stick, signifying the cane of Lord Malfoy. "Son I did not spend hundred's of galleons on private quidditch lessons for you to embarrass me and not defeat Harry Potter."

Draco slightly winced under his breath, but subsequently continued. "Honey, it's just mind over matter you know."

It was Millicent's turn to wince, those words were ingrained in her head. Her mother constantly tried to motivate her to do things and when she would ultimately fail at it she would blame her mindset like it was the solution to everything.

"Why would you allow a Mudblood to beat you in every single class?"

"Why didn't you try and get a date to the Yule Ball."

"It's a matter of focus."

"I just want you to be happy." Draco finished.

Hands intertwined as they sat on the cold dungeon floor. Not saying another word. They both could relate to having the high levels of pressure pushing them towards the edge of a cliff, but they never said it out loud.

Draco let down his cold mask. "Mils, why are you so annoyed about being the nurse?"

"I just don't get why I couldn't be Juliet." She said whilst dropping her head to the young wizard's worn shoulder. "It's the plumpest of roles so why not pick the fat girl?"

Draco sighed for the millionth time."You are _not_ fat."

"Sure thing," Millicent muttered. She carefully considered the silver eyes that were examining herself. "Draco, why did you audition for Romeo and Juliet? I thought you hated theatre stuff."

Justin. Justin was the answer to that question. But no matter how certain Draco was about that, he could never tell anyone else of his infatuation with the muggle-born Hufflepuff, not even his most devoted friend. It was a secluded thing and had to remain that way.

Instead, he opted for an impassive shrug and built back up his frigid walls. Millicent noticed this change but decided not to mention it, even though she could tell something was strangling him.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both not saying what they wanted to say.


	6. Wonderland

Chapter Six: Wonderland

It was the Friday evening after the Romeo and Juliet auditions. Rehearsals were set to start in a couple of days and the cast were already buzzing with excitement. Murmurings of plans for the show's after party were lingering, lines were already being learned and vocal jinxes were being practiced and executed.

With this the cast were in greater contact with each other, claiming an empty classroom as their gathering place. Umbridge was suspicious at first, but the excuse of team bonding was enough to make her stop snooping around. That and the great power of Slytherin influence.

Justin was thrilled by this, it meant him and Draco were now able to hang out in the open. Yes they still couldn't hold hands or kiss in front of anyone, but they could at least not have to hate each other. It made sense if the were caught talking in the corridor as they were probably just discussing matters to do with the play. But these interactions still didn't fill the hole in his heart. He ached for the ability to hold his boyfriend in his arms and land a soft peck on his velvety lips with no one blinking an eyelid at them because it was just normal. With the way that most of the Slytherins were accepting him into the cast despite him being a muggle born, he thought that maybe they could also tolerate his and Draco's love. They just had to give them a chance.

These thoughts were buzzing in Justin's mind as he walked through the door, entering the abandoned classroom with Ernie and Hannah. Hannah had spent all day talking about how nervous she was about standing on stage in front of hundreds of students which led to Ernie comforting her by repeatedly reminding her that hardly anyone was going to show up to their play when having Harry Potter at your school was enough drama for most. Both of their voices were leaving Justin with a pounding headache. He loved those two and would usually listen to them without care, but not when he was having a closeted gay crisis.

"Yay the real party has arrived." Pansy screeched as she saw the Hufflepuff trio enter.

"Seriously, the Puffs are what makes the party for you?" Crabbe scoffed, leaning back on his chair.

"You're just jealous of them."

"Why would I be jealous of a bunch of mud-"

Daphne slapped Crabbe on the arm and screeched "Stop, you sound like my dad. I seriously don't want to hear his voice right now."

Ernie puffed out his chest as though he had something really important to say. "I'll have you know I'm a pureblood" It wasn't that important.

"I'm a halfblood." Hannah pitched in. She then placed her delicate hand on Ernie's chest and pushed it back. "But we don't really care about stuff like that."

Two carefully placed hands found their way onto Crabbe's shoulders, followed by a creamy voice.

"We don't really care about that either." She tilted her head to look directly at him. "Do we Vincent?" She finished with a sharp twinge.

Crabbe started shaking his head as though Pansy herself casted Imperious and was making him do it.

She stopped his shaking head by taping it. "Good. Good."

Justin noticed in that moment Theodore Nott grabbed the edge of the chair, but he couldn't tell whether it was because Nott was angry or just wanting to go over there.

When Ernie approached the table he took no time into going into one of his tangents about how no one was going to watch the play. This took up most of the room's attention. But on the side sat Draco Malfoy who was sitting, almost whispering to Millicent Bulstrode. Justin slowly approached them so that he didn't interrupt their conversation.

"Your father honestly needs to fuck off if he thinks that being in a play is traitorous." Millicent whisper shouted.

"Millie," Draco sighed "you know you shouldn't say that about a-"

A swift hand in the air shut Draco up. "If you say superior I will slap you." He shuffled back in his chair. "You're such a pureblood twat."

In that moment Draco noticed the lingering figure of Justin. He briefly smiled before putting his cold defences back up. "are you snooping in on our conversation Finch-Fletchley?"

"No." Justin faintly replied. In fact it was so delicate that Draco's eyes swelled for a moment. But then the cold mask returned. It always returned. Even when he was sitting next to one of his longest friends, he still wouldn't show a hint of affection towards Justin. Oh how special he must be.

Just as Draco was about to fake a retort, he was interrupted by a sequel. Justin looked over to the source of the noise. There was Pansy wrapping her arms around Goyle's neck.

"That's such a good idea Gregory. You're the best."

Nott swiftly stood up from his chair. "What was the idea?"

Everyone was now looking intently towards Pansy. "Gregory and I were just talking about the wizard rave and how we're going to sneak out to get there."

"I suggested using one of the tunnels Potter was using in third year to get to Hogsmeade."

Daphne squeaked, "Yes! This is actually happening then?"

"But we don't know where they are." Nott said whilst straightening his tie. "How are we supposed to use them?"

"Actually I found one the other day. I saw the Weasley twins use it, it's by that creepy One-Eyed Witch statue. You just have to say Dissendium." Goyle said. Who knew he was actually not as much of a doofus as most people thought. "I tried it myself, it gets you to the basement of Honeydukes."

"If two Weasels use the passage, it's definitely not safe." Nott replied.

"What's your opinion Drakey?" Pansy stated.

'_Of course she had to make sure Draco was going.' _Justin bitterly thought as Theodore slightly slanted his eyes.

"You know Parkinson you can do something without getting the permission of everyone else. Or are you just making sure your next bed target will be at the rave."

Pansy sent a glare Millicent's way. It was obvious to everyone that Millicent was not the party type.

"I think a party would be a perfect way to ease some tension." Draco stated. "I don't really care how we get there." Responsive but also disinterested. Classic Malfoy.

_Not Draco_ Justin notes, _just Malfoy_.

"It's a fucking Rave Malfoy not a social gathering." Goyle jumped in. "It's not something you can gloat to your father about."

"Oh but I could run to him and say that Gregory Goyle is being a right prat." Draco smirked. Goyle backed down. This was the Draco most people knew, the cold, father praising, manipulative jerk. However Justin saw past this. Why couldn't Draco just be his sensitive self, these Slytherins seem way more accepting than he ever described.

"Aren't you supposed to be like his security guard?" Ernie piped.

"That's Potter treatment." Goyle grudged.

"Can we get back to wizard rave talk?" Daphne moaned.

"How are we going to use the passage after curfew without Umbridge or Snape finding out?"

Theodore Nott asked.

"We've sneaked around late before, no one caught us." Justin said, earning a sharp budge from Ernie.

"They're not supposed to know about that." Hannah hissed.

But Draco Malfoy already knew. He knew about the whole of Dumbledore Army even before the coins and contracts were made, because Justin told him as they lied on the wet grass at midnight looking at the vast universe of stars. It never really mattered to him. It mattered to his father yes, but Draco was not his father. He didn't care about the dark lord despite how much he preached it. In fact most of the Slytherin's were nothing like their parents, but they still pretended like they were. Now the Hufflepuffs can see the truths the snakes have scattered carefully around. It's almost like the Slytherins could trust them.

Nott sat back down, crossing his arms. "I just don't think it's worth the risk."

Very faint footsteps could be heard as Pansy made her way over to Theodore Nott. "You don't think?" She said whilst slightly pulling up his tie.

Theodore looked at Pansy in front of him and held his breath for a second. As soon as he exhaled he looked away and groaned. "Alright I'll go."

"I'll see you there Theodore." Pansy patted his shoulders and walked back towards Daphne, who she shared a quick high five with.

"Great, it's all set." Crabbe started "Who's ready for some SHP tonight?"

All the Slytherins whooped bar Draco and Theodore. Ernie looked around in confusion. "What's SHP?"

Crabbe started almost manically laughing "You innocent Puff." He grabbed a small flask from his pocket. "SHP means serious hallucination potion." The three Hufflepuffs looked at each other in more confusion. "Merlin, it makes you loopy."

"Why would want to be loopy?" Justin stated. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Draco covering a laugh that was wanting to come out.

"It's fun." Daphne giggled. "Makes the rave more interesting."

"I'll give everyone a drop but make sure you don't take more than that, it's some powerful shit." Crabbe hastily put the vial back in his robe pocket.

With that there was an overall consensus that they should go get ready. Terry Boot who had been quiet the whole of today's conversations came up to the Hufflepuffs and started a long conversation with Ernie about balancing OWL revision with play rehearsals. Hannah also seemed trapped in this conversation despite her obvious panic about the exams. Justin used this as his opportunity to slide into conversation with Draco and Millicent who seemed to be having a hushed argument about whether it was appropriate to trip Pansy Parkinson up on her way out of the door.

Draco, seeing Justin coming his way, dismissed Millicent and grabbed his lover's wrists, pulling him out of the classroom and towards the corridor.

"You seriously need to stop walking up to me in public, it's too suspicious." Draco hissed whilst dropping Justin's now pink wrist.

Justin's face flushed in guilt "Sorry about that. It's just hard getting to spend more time with you but not being able to actually have a conversation."

Draco's eyebrows dropped and his silver eyes slightly widened. "I know, I hate it too, trust me I would love to be able to just grab hold of you and never let go." Justin's heart slightly fluttered, that was his greatest desire and knowing that Draco might also share it, completes his whole world.. "But that's not how it is."

Justin suddenly stops strolling and leans against the cold, stone Hogwarts wall.

"I know." He sighed. But did he actually know that truly?

Draco sensing the disappointment in Justin's voice, softly placed his hands in his hand. "Hey leave a dance for me at the rave. I'll see you there Justin." And with an innocent smirk and shrug, he left Justin who was now reminded of why he loved the boy who was now studying away towards the dark dungeons. Beneath all of the hatred and corruption, was a compassionate boy who was yearning for the simple things in life. Like a dance with his boyfriend.

But Justin didn't know how long this love was going to suffice the misery of having to act like his love didn't exist.


	7. A Quiet Night at Home

A Quiet Night at Home

_Warnings: self harm from a sufferer's perspective._

Piles on piles of clothes were laid out on Millicent's bed. Each piece of clothing was one by one tested against her chest and then quickly thrown on the Slytherin 5th year girls dorm floor.

Too baggy. Too ill-fitting. Too fattening.

It was now safe to undraw the concealing curtains around her bed. Daphne had already changed and left to go see Crabbe who was guiding her to the Hogsmede tunnel. Pansy had already grabbed her slutty clothes and went to the toilet to change into them.

Millicent carefully made her way to Pansy's trunk and casted an unlocking Spell she'd seen Pansy use many times. Pansy was never one to hide anything. Always out in the open gloating, letting anyone get near her. Fitting. She didn't care about hiding her personal belongings. Anyone's free to touch anything of hers.

Laid on top of hundreds of skanky robes was a bright neon crop top. Millicent quickly grabbed it and put it up to her chest. Just like she did with many items beforehand.

She made her way to the enchanted mirror that the girls set up in their dorm. Daphne thought it would be ideal if they could have a mirror that could tell them whether an outfit matched their skin tone. Millicent laughed and teased them about it at any stage she had the chance. But in quiet times like this she couldn't resist trying it herself. After all it could get this shitty outfit business out of the way. She would never tell anyone about this though, her tough demeanor could be damaged.

"Yellow is not your colour" The enchanted mirror hissed.

Millicent harshly threw the top to meet the other pieces of rejected clothing.

'_Of course' _she thought _'bright colours are banned for pigs. Makes them look more pudgy then they already are'_

Staring at the mirror, she unclasped the robe that was still dangling on her neck. She shifted to the side, lifting her meant for a hippogriff shirt.

Sucked in, sucked out. No matter what there was still fat dangling in all directions.

Her mind recalled what her mother often said to her before she went to a social. "You know Millicent, if you just trimmed down a bit then all the boys would be fighting for your attention. You do have a beautiful face after all. I mean if you showed a smile."

Smiling was her mother's favourite pastime. Second favourite being reminding Millicent that she's overweight. Not that she needed the reminder. No that seemed to be her shitty life's fault.

No one would even want to look at a toad like her. Perhaps it was because they thought it might give them the fat disease. No one wants that, not even her fucking cat.

As she started brutally poking at her belly, she heard small footsteps coming from outside the dorm followed by the squeaking of the door. Quickly she pulled her shirt back down and closed her bed frame curtains, in hopes it would shield the overflowing clothes mound.

Pansy entered the room giggling and rolling her already short shirt, so that her ass cheeks would' mistakenly' be seen. Whoops.

"Oh you're still in here?" Pansy slightly spat. She grabbed her wand to retouch her makeup before she was called to present.

After five years of rooming together you'd think Millicent and Pansy would at the very least tolerate each other. But no. They despised every little detail. Millicent would even go as far to say that Pansy was worse than Hermione Granger. And that's really saying something.

"Yes and I see your belly button has joined us." Millicent jeered, pointing to Pansy's exposed midriff.

"Oh. Does it look good?" Pansy started "I don't have the advantage of mine sticking way out in front of me."

It was like a complete bitch slap in the face. Millicent cheeks stung as she had to hold herself from jumping on top of pansy. At least her heavy weight would completely crush her pathetic skull.

For a while they just stood there, glaring at each other until they heard a voice yelling form outside the room.

"Are you laddies really to go"

Theo couldn't get in because of the gender rules that Hogwarts enforced. All of Slytherin agreed it was idiotic. Many times Millicent managed to sneak into the boys dorm to drag Draco out and girls like Pansy kept a males bed warm. Snape would not be pleased hearing about that though, so they spoke nothing of their opinion.

"Coming." Pansy shouted back.

She grabbed a pair of magic floating heels and started to leave.

Millicent looked down at her shitty ensemble of a baggy school skirt and a pair of jeans that clung to her in all the wrong places.

No she wasn't going out when people like Pansy could wear a fucking crop top and a pointed hat. It just wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not going." Millicent muttered.

Pansy turned around "What was that?"

"What more do you want me to say? Fucking go already." Millicent hissed, throwing a robe in Pansy's direction.

"Merlin! Okay I get it." Pansy strolled out, slamming the door behind her.

'_Why would I even want to hang out with a bunch of idiots at a rave that's only fun because they're drugging themselves with some wacky potion. And sucking people's neck is not what I want to be doing on a Friday night anyways.'_

This wasn't the first time she was missing out on something. Many times she hung back with Draco at the guest door whilst all the other pure-bloods were dancing. She didn't even go to the Yule Ball in fourth year. No one invited her to be their date. She's not that kind of girl. Not pretty, not smart and definitely not skinny. Just a mess of a witch who should stick to being a bloody spinster and accept that she's not a Juliet. Never a Juliet. Even if she had vela blood, no males would be attracted to her. A hopeless case of another cat obsessed witch. A fat McGonagall if you will.

Big girls, get nothing that's how the story goes.

That's the story Mother Bulstrode has sung for years.

With a sigh, Millicent reached under her bed and grabbed her Cello. Her mother 'kindly' brought it for her from Concordia and Plunkett Musical Instruments in London, when she was nine because she didn't want her buying a racing broom. Less dirty.

It wasn't uncommon for Slytherins to play an instrument, especially if it was enlaced in magic. Most Pure-bloods are raised with at least an appreciation for classical music. When Millicent was younger she used to hate it for this reason. It didn't feel natural, just forced. But then she found herself drawn to the soft sounds of her cello. It made her feel like she was out of the shitty world she was in and in something beyond magic. It became something she wanted to do.

However now as she sat gently pulling the cello bow over the strings, she couldn't help but feel sad. An emotion she could never show anyone in her life, except maybe Draco. It was stupid and not what she was about. She was supposed to be snarky and not give a shit about anything. There was no room for sadness.

She was that girl once upon a time. She never wanted to make her parents proud or find a boy to love her. But over time things seemed to suck more. And life became just a disappointment rollercoaster.

Putting the bow down, she reached under her bed again trying to find something so small, but yet so extensive. A blade.

Taking her wand from the side she cast a small disinfectant charm that she found in a charms book in the library a few months ago. She wanted to feel something but not an infection that Madam Pomfrey would have to fuss over. No one could find out. It was shameful after all turning to something so dirty.

But Millicent was dirty.

She rolled her sleeve. On her pale white skin lied scars from quiet nights in the past.

She carefully placed the blade upon her skin. It sat there for a while in hesitation. Was this really the right thing to do? Was this really what she wanted her life to revolve around?

But these thoughts were soon clouded by whispers of disappointment, self despise and girls like Pansy.

'_You're disgusting' _Millicent spat at herself as she began slicing her innocent skin.


	8. Rolling

A wizard rave wasn't like any ordinary muggle party that Justin had seen on TV. The room that once must have been a tea shop, was now drenched in star charms and enchanted floating disco balls. The walls were surrounded by enchanted magical instruments playing songs that had more of a dancing purpose than actually being meaningful. The coolest part to Justin though was that people were excitedly casting spells whilst they jumped around to the beat. Just raving away.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Pansy giggled, "Hufflepuff's rulee!" She pumped one fist in the air like it was the most important thing she's ever said. Justin would have agreed with her if it wasn't so evident that she started partying pretty early.

"How much fire whisky have you had?" Ernie said under his breath, earning a sharp slap from Hannah.

"Pansy, you look beautiful." She said over the loud music "want to dance?"

I must have been a yes as Pansy grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards the dance floor. Hannah looked back at the other two with a smug smile. They began to lightly jump, mouthing along to the song that was blazing in everyone ears. They were dancing like they were two best friends in their bedroom during a sleepover. It was cute. But also very out of character.

Ernie's mouth slightly dropped open "Is that even our Hannah?"

"I'm not sure," Justin shrugged "looks like an alien to me."

Ernie slapped his hand onto Justin's shoulder. "I better keep an eye on her, make sure no one takes advantage"

He walked off to the dance floor and started awkwardly dancing next to the girls. Justin knew that it wasn't really in the name of protection but most likely stopping anyone else getting there first.

"Ernie!" He shouted through the crowd of dancers "don't do anything stupid!"

Ernie gave an innocent shrug. He stood glaring at the girls for a while before purposely starting to dance when Hannah looked over at him in suspicion. He could be such a big buffoon, but was loveable nonetheless.

Justin stood there for a while, awkwardly half dancing by himself, taking in the chaos that surrounded him. It was a weird sight seeing so many wizards of different backgrounds just jumping around everywhere, not caring for once about stuff going on in the world or school. There was no Umbridge telling them to do something or parents stopping them from doing it. It was a place where they could just be free. It was nice.

At some point, Crabbe started going round handing people slender green vials of murky green liquid. They were openly passed between partiers and shot down various throats like it was just pumpkin juice. However, when one was placed into Justin's hand, he put his thumb over it and pretended to drink it, mirroring the mannerisms of his friends and giving a firm thumbs up to Goyle as he went past with Daphne.

The idea of putting a strange possibly deadly substance in his body was not Justin's idea of fun. It reminded him of drugs that his muggle mother often preached at him to steer away from anytime he mentioned hanging out with friends during the summer. Besides he didn't really need it, the music and alcohol was enough to make someone high.

"How's it going?" Draco asked casually whilst opening a butter beer in a bottle. Only Draco would drink a common drink out of a fancy bottle.

"Only a butter beer?" Justin slightly shouted "all of your friends are drunk on fire whiskey."

"They obviously don't care about their reputation that much." Draco replies in a similar tone. The music was getting louder now as more wizards and witches joined the mosh pit.

Justin poked Draco in the chest, "Everything is always about your bloody reputation."

"Yeah well I'm a Malfoy." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Justin huffed in annoyance. The 'Malfoy reputation' determined everything Draco did in his life, even the way he tied his shoes. It would be nice if he could just let go and be the Draco he'd seen behind statues and in empty corridors. No one else seemed to care that much about these things except him himself.

"Come on let's dance together!" Justin said as he started to pull out his best awkward moves. One being an out of beat box step and another being jazz hands. Someone behind him pulled out their wand and casted a glitter charm on him. Making this display even more cute and fabulous.

Draco couldn't help but drop his arms and giggle a bit. "Honestly, stop embarrassing yourself."

Justin did not stop, but instead adapted to a shoulder shrug shimmy. "I'm not going to stop until you agree to dance."

"Okay, okay. But I'm not doing that."

Justin grabbed his arm and pulled him towards where their cast mates were now screaming along to lyrics they evidently didn't know.

As the song went on Draco gradually started to relax and dance like a fool with the rest of them. At one point Crabbe and Goyle lifted him up by his legs and arms and threw him in the air. That didn't go down well and ended in a jelly leg curse aimed at Goyle. But what was important was that he smiled whilst doing it.

Ernie and Hannah were now dancing together, giggling and constantly high fiving every 2 minutes. Justin knew it must have been the SHD because Hannah would usually avoid alone time with Ernie like it was the plague. But that information didn't stop Justin giving Ernie a bro slap on the back and a solid thumbs up. He was trying his best after all.

In a break between two of the songs, Justin glanced to his left to see Pansy hanging off of Theodore Nott's neck. Daphne seemed to be trying to hold her giggles in at the look on Nott's face. He looked both pleased and concerned. They danced like that for the rest of the night.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Justin shouted to Draco, enlacing his lanky hand in his.

Draco looked around in paranoia. "Yeah, yeah I am."

He let go of his hand. Justin grabbed it again.

Draco looked down and where their hands were interlaced. No one around them was giving them weird looks or muttering about how disgusting they were. No one cared. But Draco obviously did.

"Let's go get some air." He said, leading Justin towards and through the lasered doors.


	9. Best Kept Secret

BEST KEPT SECRET

Draco Malfoy was used to dragging Justin around into small places. Small, hidden places to be exact. Trying to find a private place for their lips to meet wasn't exactly unfamiliar. It was what they had to do to keep safe. So that's why he was confused when Justin questioned him on it.

"Why did you drag us outside?" The Hufflepuff questioned "We were having so much fun in there."

'Fun' wasn't a word Draco would say was in his vocabulary, but he could admit that he was less concerned about the usual affairs than normal. However, it didn't mean he could expose himself.

"I just wanted some air." Draco lied, stroking Justin's soft cheek with the base of his thumb.

Although Justin's insolent act annoyed him, it didn't mean he wanted to or could resist his aura that drifted off him and clouded Draco's heart and brain.

"You could have cast a charm for that." Justin huffed.

Draco loved how when Justin would get annoyed, he'd scrunch his thick eyebrows, making his brown eyes look bigger and more doughy than usual. He is the rainbow breaking through the Malfoy rain.

Without saying another word to Justin, he leant in let their chests gently touch. He could feel the other's boy heart slowly increase, reflecting his own. They stayed like that for a second, forgetting what just happened in the wizard rave and letting the world be just them and no one else.

This is what Draco loved and didn't want to lose. It was the one thing in his life that no one else had control over. Justin was his and he was Justin's.

Looking at Justin's now conflicted face, Draco leant in further and let their lips brush against each other. But after only a few shared moments Justin placed his palm on his boyfriend's chest and parted his lips away.

"You couldn't have done that inside?" He said, taking a step back.

Draco laughed in response "How much SHP did you take Mercutio?"

"None, _Romeo." _Justin retorted back.

Draco's grin faded. He noted that Justin was actually being serious. And that he was about to voice what the problem was.

"Draco everything you said is wrong." Stated Justin carefully. "These Slytherin's don't hate me for being a mud blood or a Hufflepuff. Maybe they won't hate us for being gay."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "You're delusional. I'm not gay."

"What?"

"I'm not gay Justin." Draco confirmed, turning his head away for a brief second.

Draco couldn't be _gay_. No Malfoy was a homosexual. That was the equivalent to being a squib

Justin laced his hands through his pushed back hair. "Then what is it that's been going on between us then Draco? Have I been imaging this for the past two years?"

Draco wanted to cover his ears. Cover them and run away and never come back. Why were they having this conversation, they never questioned their relationship before. Justin never straight up told him he was… some _freak_. But Draco couldn't hide that him and Justin had had something between them, that was all real.

But Justin Finch-Fletchly had to be some anomaly to Draco Malfoy. He was normal until Justin came. He should have just pushed him away.

_But what about the times in the Quidditch changing rooms. _A voice whispered in his ear. _What about when your first met Harry Potter?_

No no no. None of it was true. Yes he liked Justin. But Justin was different. Justin was perfect. He was like an angel. Anyone could fall in love with him. And he was now standing there questioning if Draco even cares.

Finally Justin filled the deathly silence with a plea. "What even am I to you?"

"I don't know!" Draco cried. He stared at the boy in front of him. "It's just you. You do this to me. You make me feel insane. I don't want this, but I want you. But in order to have you, this has to stay between us. Don't you get that?"

"Draco, I don't want to lie about this forever. It's eating me up inside. I want to kiss you in front of everyone without a care in the world. I want you to hold my hand down the corridor without pushing me away anytime you see anyone. I want my mother to know who I am, who we are together. Draco, please, I know it won't be easy, but we can get through this."

Draco exhaled and reached out for Justin's hand, not grabbing it this time, but letting their hands clasp naturally. "Maybe in the future when the world is a better place. But not when the dark lord is lurking around the corner. Do you think he wants people like us to be together in his society?"

Justin looked at Draco with sad eyes. The sad eyes that Draco hated to see. The ones that he invented.

"There's always something lurking round the corner." Said Justin like he was an old man who had watched the same movie for 70 years. "Harry freakin Potter can sort all that shit out. We don't need to worry about it."

Draco threw Justin's hand away. "You're so naïve if you think that Potter has a chance. Non of us do. It's not safe right now for us to be together in public. Even if he's not the dark lord, it's Umbridge. Just give it time."

Justin looked like he wanted to throw Draco over the wall behind them.

"But no one cares." He said with more conviction, now fully committed to what he was saying. "Bloody hell. Just give people a fucking chance"

"A chance to what," Draco said back with slight venom creeping into his voice, "call us freaks and then run straight to my father. It's not happening. Just think it through."

Tears fell from Justin's pure face. _Draco_ did that to him."I have thought it through but you never listen to me. You're such a coward."

Part of him in that moment wanted to agree. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he lived in a different world to Justin. One where his father would genuinely kill him if he found out what his son had been up to. Justin's dad might not be there for him, but he's never hurt him. That's the difference.

"And you're a fool." Draco spat.

Both teens were now glaring at each other, not wanting to hear another word of what the other had to say.

Draco didn't know exactly what Justin was feeling at that moment, but he knew he himself was scared. Terrified even. Not only of being the person who he was, but also of losing Justin. No-one in the whole world could ever fill that hole.

But if Justin couldn't keep what they had a secret, then he would have to leave him. The images of Justin lying dead on the floor after an ava kavada was thrown his way, reminded him why he would have to do that.

Though half of him could only think of the hatred in his father's eyes.

Finally, after a while, Justin's shoulders dropped. "You really think it's that bad?" He asked sitting down.

Draco sat next to him, nodding.

"Okay, okay I won't say anything to anyone." Justin's words caused Draco to instantly exhale. "But Draco, I still love you, that's never going to change, even if you want it too."

Draco sighed and lovingly rested his hand on Justin's face, wiping away the remaining tears.

"I don't ever want that part to change." He insisted "You're the only part of this world that keeps me sane."

After wiping more tears away from his soulmate's face, he took him in. His face was almost pleading with Draco, telling him that he loved him more than anything in this world. Draco also admired how handsome the wizard was even when he was a crying mess. He needed him close again.

"Stop looking at me like that and kiss me you idiot." He demanded.

Justin laughed and then granted his wish.

The whole world around them blurred as their lips met once again. This time there wasn't anything holding them back from each other. Their tongues danced a waltz and their hands searched for different body parts. It was gentle but passionate.

Draco could only focus on how whole he felt in that moment.

Justin must have been having similar thoughts too as neither of them noticed that someone was watching them in disgust in the shadows.


	10. Confession

CONFESSION

Trigger Warning: Just a heads up on implied child abuse and homophobic language.

Draco,

Now, I know that other pureblood families see theatre as a chance to show "magical prowess" and to "engage in classic Wizarding culture". However, this does not mean I ever remember stating those words to you myself. In fact, I specifically recall telling you when I first heard the news that Dumbledore was encouraging more flamboyant activities, that it would bring shame upon the Malfoy family if my heir was to be seen flouncing around on a stage with a bunch of Mudbloods.

I'm sure you could imagine my dismay to hear that not only had my son directly disobeyed my wishes, he also would be playing the leading part.

It's a shock to me that someone with your unfortunate attributes will be playing someone who I have been told is supposed to be rather charming. You must have done a great job at the audition. If only you could succeed at more desirable activities such as quidditch and your schooling.

Furthermore, I was informed that you have taken up the company of mudbloods. I seriously do hope that those rumours are not true for your sake. I will not tolerate you making a mockery out of your pure ancestry. The dark lord is rising again Draco, and you should know better than to display this sort of behaviour. You should be preparing yourself to fight in his corner, not acting like a blood traitor. If it wasn't for Mrs Parkinson's delighted thoughts on the matter of you and the young Parkinson girl being lovers in this play, your mother and I would have highly considered disowning you.

It is not long until you arrive back at the Manor, we will be discussing this further. Do not give me any more reason to punish you.

Yours sincerely,

Your Father.

—

Draco Malfoy looked down at the letter in his shaking hands. It arrived in the early hours of the morning after the Wizarding Rave. Most heads were pounding from withdrawal effects but his was due to his fathers words.

He had fucked up. He's always been meticulously careful to hide the shameful parts of himself and even though his father could always see through those walls, he still managed to keep most things a whisper in the corridor. But now everything was more becoming public. He knew that his father was now expecting him to turn this play into an opportunity to gain more followers.

He'd been stupid to think that any of this was worth it. When was he going to learn that what the other pureblood heirs did, couldn't be the same for him. He was a Malfoy, he was different, he was special.

And yet his entire life has been spent failing to live up to that.

Even after spending all year following around the toad Umbridge, helping her ruin Hogwarts, just to please his father, he still managed to be a screw up. It wasn't even once mentioned in a letter. No, not a single ounce of praise allowed because at the end of the day he was disgusting.

Because he couldn't resist Justin's persistent smile. Or the way his black hair swished over his cowering blue eyes. Or his hand being the only thing he could trust.

He was hurting them both.

He pictured the images of the dream he had not long ago, Justin's screams still echoed in his ears, reminding him the sacrifices he could end up making.

No. He didn't want to think about that. Nor what would happen to him if he continued the way he was going.

Tossing the letter to the side, he picked up his his quill and some parchment and began writing. He hoped his response was quick enough. Lucius Malfoy did not like to be kept waiting.

Dear Father,

I am sorry for going behind your back and auditioning for the play. I thought it would secure relations between Pansy and I, but I should have considered the shame it would bring upon our family's name.

I also should have gained your permission beforehand. You'd have guided me the right way.

Please forgive me for my insolence. I will not let you down again.

Yours faithfully,

Your son

PS. Did Professor Umbridge contact you? You'd be pleased to know that I am performing my prefect duties at the highest of standard.

—

Theodore Nott

"So you want to work for the ministry?" Professor Snape's voice drawled, without an ounce of interest.

Theo gave a Sturn nod and turned his gaze to the walls potions professors study. Vials upon vials of potion ingredients filled the green, silver shelves. This wasn't even Snape's inventory. It was just decoration.

A Jar of fish hearts was glaring into his soul, taunting and reminding him of what he saw last night, the intimacy between two males.

It didn't make any sense to him. That's not what men were meant to do, or at least that's not what he's ever been told is acceptable.

"Mr Nott," the professor's voice gained his attention back, "I would rather you did not waste my time with senseless day dreaming."

"Right," Theo replied, staring back at black eyes "sorry professor."

Snape raised his eyebrows slightly, almost like he was mocking him.

"Which department do you want to work in at the Ministry." He said glaring at the young boy who was showing obvious signs of finding this conversation non engaging.

"I don't know." Theodore replied.

That wasn't true, the truth was he knew exactly where he wanted to be at each stage of his life, but he wasn't exactly in the right mind frame to reiterate this to Snape.

_You should be thinking about Pansy, _he thought to himself. You_ finally got to dance with her and all you're thinking about is Malfoy. _

Malfoy kissing the Hufflepuff.

There was still the possibility that he misinterpreted what he saw. Draco was known to lust after girls. He had a thing with Pansy for years. Which admittedly Theo resented him for. Draco Malfoy was the boy who always showed him up and ran after his father's every word. What would Lucius say about this?

Or maybe it was the SHP. Many wizards weren't acting like themselves that night, doing all sorts of odd things. Like when Crabbe started making out with Daphne whilst she rubbed herself against Ravenclaw. It was all just a part of the idiocy of a wizards rave.

This is exactly why he didn't want to go in the first place. Behaviour like that wasn't fit for a wizard of high statue. It was-

Snape slammed a potions textbook meters away from Notts conflicted face. "Mr Nott." He firmly said "I will not tolerate you gapping at me like a fool. I don't wish to be here as much as you but yet I am required to talk through your future. Now, If you don't want to end up working in a muggle factory, pay attention."

Nott sighed. Usually he'd hop at the chance to get advice from a leading Potions Master, but he couldn't shake that image of the blonde git having his hands all over-

Snape slammed his book again. "This meeting is over. Get out of my sight."

Theo went to push himself up off of the snake handled chair but found himself not moving at all.

"Do I need to transfigure you some new ears?" The professor's greasy mop like hair, sprawled over his discontented eyes. "Make your way out of that door behind you, your presence is making me want to drink poisoned dragon tears."

Theodore's cheeks went silently red. He had worked so hard throughout school to get to the moment where he could leave and achieve something with his life, but yet it was like he didn't care about that anymore. Typical Malfoy. Ruins everything.

Theo wouldn't be surprised if it was all a set up to distract him, so that Malfoy could surpass him in his OWLs.

In an attempt to gain something out of this meeting he looked the potions professor directly in the eye. After all, the only way to receive any answer from Severus Snape was to earn respect whilst asking the question.

"Sir, forgive me for my prior insolence." He stated, earning a confirmative groan. "My mind is distracted by a concerning matter."

Snape put his hands over his face like this mare conversation was too much for him to deal with. "This is why I questioned Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall's decision to put on that distress play. It's making my responsibility of listening to every whiney complaint of a Slytherin more and more bothersome." He glared back at the wizard in front of him. "I was informed about your... troublesome attempt to become the lead, but I have been told that your role is more than-"

"No, that's not what I'm thinking about"

The unfairness of the Romeo and Juliet casting was a problem of the past. However he still had the urge to throw a dark arts textbook at the Slytherin Prince's impertinent face. Which is made stronger by the fact that he would kiss Pansy on stage. No, he didn't deserve any of it.

Snape scowled at the interruption. "Then pray, do tell me what other problem is more important than your future education?"

Theo could see Snape's black eyes stare straight into his hazel ones, searching for an answer, but his walls were built too high for intruders.

"Nothing is more important than my education professor." He said in an attempt to mask any suspicions he was having. He didn't know why he was doing this for the Malfoy prat, other than protecting a fellow Slytherin, which (whether he liked it or not) was a priority.

At the end of day the Professor was right. He should be more set on his academics and shouldn't qualm over whatever it was that he saw. It was at a rave. He needed to remove all images of it from his mind.

Maybe he could get hold of Blaise's pensive.

As he was leaving the potions office, he made a promise to himself to never attend another peer pressured event again. If he was going to gain Pansy Parkinson's affection it was going to be during a respectful evening, not one where everyone is going to make a fool of themselves.


End file.
